


Give Me My Sin Again

by Moit



Series: Sin [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: PWP - Warning, Yaoi/Slash - Warning, smut - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Delicious Sin. Lex convinces Clark that there are reasons he doesn't need to go home yet. Lex takes his sin in the form of Clark a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me My Sin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the reviewers that wanted a sequel.

Clark woke up the next morning to find Lex’s side of the bed cold. Throwing the covers off his tall frame, he stood up and pulled his t-shirt and bvds back on. “Lex?” he called, meandering out of the bedroom. Once in the hall, Clark concentrated his superhearing and heard Lex in his office.

Lex was just setting the receiver back in its cradle as Clark walked into the office. “Clark,” he said, giving the boy a once over. “I didn’t expect you to be up yet.”

“I’m always up early.” The teen dropped himself down onto the leather couch next to Lex’s desk. He stretched his legs out, inadvertently giving Lex a clear view of his cotton-covered charms. “Farm chores.” He looked up at Lex beneath his dark lashes. “What are you doing up?”

Lex stood up and walked around the desk towards Clark. “I had to take care of some things.” He sat down behind Clark, pulling the boy against his chest. “But now there’s other things I need to take care of.” He trailed a hand down Clark’s bronze body to cup the rapidly swelling arousal through his briefs.

Clark bucked up into the touch. “I - ah - should probably get going.” His breath came out in a low hiss as Lex used his free hand to roam across Clark’s golden chest, pausing to tweak his sensitive nipples. “My parents wll get worried,” he gasped out as he squirmed beneath Lex’s hands.

“Mmm,” Lex mused, as he slid off the couch to his knees between Clark’s legs, taking the BVDs with him.

“I’m usually home from Pete’s by now,” he whimpered.

“Tell them you got tied up,” Lex said in a deep voice just before he engulfed Clark’s cock to the base.

“Jesus, Lex!” Clark shouted, his hands flying to either side of the bald head.

Lex pulled himself off just as quickly. He ran the tip of his tongue in slow circles around the tip as he rolled his eyes up to meet Clark’s dark green stare. Keeping his eyes locked on Clark, he slowly lowered his mouth back down over the head. He swirled his tongue over the understide while working his lips up and down the shaft.

Above him, Clark was making unintelligible speech. He could only whimper and moan in pleasure. He tried to buck up into Lex’s mouth, but the elder man held his hips down firmly on the expensive leather couch. If he really wanted to, Clark could have broken Lex’s hold, but he was too distracted to care. Just as Clark was about to reach his peak, Lex pulled off completely and sat back on his heels.

Clark opened his eyes, looking down at Lex in confusion. “I don’t want you to come yet,” Lex explained. He ran his hands up Clark’s muscular thighs as he stood up, pressing a kiss to the boy’s full, puty lips. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Clark gave him a look that said, “Where do you think I’m going to go?”

Lex walked back around his desk and pulled a condom and another tube of lubricant from the bottom drawer.

“Do you have condoms in every room of the castle?” Clark asked mock seriously as Lex came to stand in front of him once more.

“Stand up.”

Lex dropped the lube and condom on the floor next to the couch. He kept his eyes on Clark as he unbuttoned his slacks and pulled his rock hard cock out. With just his hardness standing straight out of his slacks, he looked like pure sexuality. Clark stumbled to his feet, nearly salivating at the sight.

Taking Clark by the hand, Lex led him to the end of the couch. As Clark reached out to touch the bald man, Lex spun him around and bent him over the armrest of the couch, leaving the teenagers bronze backside proudly in the air. “Ooof,” Clark sighed, sinking into the supple leather.

“My, my, what a delicious bounty I have here,” Lex mused, once again running his hands down Clark’s muscular thighs. He shuffled forward until his legs were pressed against Clark’s and his hardness was nestled between the tight globes. “Your body should be illegal,” Lex whispered, leaning down into Clark’s ear.

Lex began to rock himself against Clark’s body, enjoying the trembling in the boy’s thighs as he struggled to hold the position. He pulled himself away until only his cock was touching Clark in any way. Taking a hold of the straining organ, he began to the rub the head up and down the entrance to Clark’s body, enjoying the sounds his lover was making.

Letting his erection slip from his fingers, Lex leaned over to retreive the lube and condom. He placed the tube on Clark’s back while he unwrapped unrolled and placed the condom on himself. After he picked up the lube, he ran a single finger down Clark’s spine. Goose pimples spread across the bronze skin.

“Are you ready for this?”

“Yeah.” Clark’s voice was heady. He turned his head and craned his neck to glance behind him. Lex kissed his first two fingers and pressed them against Clark’s lips. Clark licked his lips and bucked his hips back against Lex. The bald man bit his lip and held onto Clark’s hip with his free hand. He flipped the cap of the lube open and squeezed a generous amount onto himself. He hissed at the cold, but it was soon replaced with warmth as he rubbed it in and coated himself with it.

Holding himself steady, Lex lined up with Clark’s hole and gently pressed forward. He heard Clark gasp and pulled away. He kept this push-pull motion up until the head of his cock slipped past the first ring of muscle. Pulling himself out, Lex added anothing dollop of lubricant and inched himself farther in until he was completely sheathed inside Clark’s hot body.

Lex bent himself over Clark once again to whisper in his ear. “How does that feel?” he asked, snaking a hand around Clark’s body to grasp his cock as he made several small thrusts deeply into the brunette.

A heady moan was Clark’s response. He dug his fingers into the cool leather of the couch, bracing himself for Lex’s thrusts. “Harder,” he ground out. Lex wasted no time pounding Clark into the couch.

Sweat broke out across Lex’s forehead as he rolled his hips in a fast rhythm. “I’m not going to last, Clark,” he grunted, his grip on Clark’s cock tightening.

Clark bit his lip. “Come on,” he mumbled, matching Lex’s thrusts. “Almost there.” The tension in his voice was thick with desire. Lex groaned at the sound. He gave a few more thrusts and emptied himself into Clark’s body. With a sigh, he bit down on Clark’s shoulder and rode out his orgasm.

Beneath his boyfriend, Clark began to thrust himself into Lex’s hand, frantically trying to get himself off. “Hold on,” Lex whispered, removing his hand from Clark’s cock and pulling himself out of the teenager’s body. He pulled Clark up and turned him around so he was leaning against the couch. Lex dropped to his knees and took Clark into his throat in one motion. It only took Clark two thrusts to empty himself into Lex’s mouth.

Lex stood up and wrapped his arms around his boy and buried his face against the broad shoulder. Clark sighed in agreement, running his hands up and down Lex’s bare back.

“I’ll just tell my parents we had a really big assignment to work on.”

Lex just chuckled against Clark’s skin and pressed a soft kiss against the teenager’s neck. “What ever you say, Clark. I’m just glad I could convince you to stay.”

The look Lex received made him laugh out loud. As if Clark would have left.


End file.
